Many application generation and related systems are known in the art.
The Smart Medical Record.RTM. (SMR.RTM.) is a computerized patient record software program owned by HBOC. SMR.RTM. provides an interface which displays input templates, with which a user enters data. Text based on user input may be generated automatically, with sentence content being generated at runtime. SMR.RTM. is capable of generating both simple and compound sentences.
Applicant's provisional U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/136,932, filed Jun. 1, 1999 and entitled "Application Generation System", of which the present application claims benefit, is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The disclosures of all references mentioned throughout the present specification are hereby incorporated herein by reference.